Spice!
by margaret.panda hero
Summary: Arthur es el chico mas seductor y popular de toda la escuela y puede enamorar a todos los chicos que desee, salvo que él ya está enamorado de una persona (sin darse cuenta claramente), que es la única persona con la que no puede tener nada; su mejor amigo Kiku.
1. Chapter 1

Eran mas o menos pasado las seis de la mañana, Arthur despertaba tras una salida nocturna -¿Quién fue el de esta vez?- mirando a un costado viendo una larga cabellera rubia –Fue Francis- sonrió al ver que no era un desconocido con quien se había revolcado esta vez. Se levanto yendo al baño para limpiarse del cuerpo algunos líquidos de extraña procedencia, para luego escribirle una nota y salir del motel sonriendo cómplice al encontrarse con el recepcionista que ya lo conocía desde hacia tiempo gracias a sus andanzas nocturnas –Lo esperamos pronto- le dijo el recepcionista –Nos vemos pronto- le respondió a sabiendas de que regresaría muy pronto.

A la mañana siguiente fue a la academia como si nada y a la vez que hablaba con Paulo, su mirada se fijo en un chico (no un chico cualquiera) era nada mas ni nada menos que Honda Kiku su compañero de clases, quien charlaba tranquilamente con el recientemente graduado profesor de historia Wang Yao. Se sonrojo al ver a Kiku sonreír cálidamente. amaba mucho ver reír al japonés, pero ODIABA que sus sonrisas fueran para aquel molesto profesor, desde que llego Yao a dictar clases de historia Arthur lo odio por que se gano la atención de Kiku quien era su confidente y es al único que no se había llevado a la cama, simplemente por que de un comienzo no se intereso mucho en el azabache pero con el paso del tiempo se había ¿enamorado?. NO, no podía ser eso el mismo se dijo que nunca se enamoraría.

Otra noche mas con falsas caricias. El sonido del celular lo hiso tener que despertarse. Era una llamada de un numero desconocido, contesto medio dormido, pero sin que pudiese decir algo se escucho del otro lado de la línea un -¿Dónde estas y con quien? Sonrió reconociendo la voz automáticamente era Alfred, le contesto diciéndole un -estoy solo, ademas que solo te necesito a ti- le corto sonriendo. Era tan estúpido que no se daba cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo pensó, a la vez que lo abrazaban por la espalda.

Iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela ya que se le había quedado un cuaderno con el que tenia que estudiar para un examen que le tocaba al día siguiente. Noto que el salón de clases estaba con la puerta media entre abierta y lo que vio lo dejo helado.

Yao besaba a Kiku apasionadamente, quien estaba sentado en una mesa completamente sonrojado mientras abrazaba al peli castaño con fuerza, se separaron por la falta de aire, Yao acaricio con delicadeza la mejilla del azabache y lo abrazo ocultando su rostro en el hombro del menor quien correspondió el abrazo acariciando sus cabellos.

Ya no le importaba su cuaderno, se fue lo mas rápido que pudo tratando de sacarse de la cabeza la escena ¿pero por que le molestaba tanto? Kiku solo era un amigo…un amigo que conocía todas sus andanzas y que siempre lo cuidaba, pero…¿por que se sentía así?, con una gran opresión en el pecho. Una pequeña lagrima rodo por su mejilla, pero de algo que estaba "seguro" NO ERA AMOR.

Paso la semana y en cada noche con una persona distinta ¿Qué mas daba? Se volvía a decir una y otra vez. Pero un día mientras se predestinaba a irse a casa, vio a Kiku yendo hacia la azotea del colegio. Lo siguió y vio que el azabache estaba mirando la apuesta del sol con una mano apoyada en su pecho y con la otra mano en la reja que estaba hay para evitar que algún alumno se tirara desde hay –Kiku- dijo para llamar su atención, este se dio vuelta sonriéndole con calidez –Arthur-san ¿Cómo estas?- le contesto aun sonriendo. Arthur se le acerco tomando de la muñeca con fuerza y lo empujo hacia el piso, colocándose encima de el sujetándolo de los brazos para inmovilizarlo.

Se miraron a los ojos, Kiku estaba "medio confundido" y a Arthur se le salió como en el otro día una pequeña lagrima ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacerle eso a su mejor amigo quien era un ser tan "inocente"? ya no importaba nada, solo aria lo que su cuerpo pedía y eso era poseer por lo menos una noche al azabache, Kiku le acaricio la mejilla con delicadeza limpiándosela para luego abrazarlo como si quisiera consolarlo, ubicando el mentón del peli rubio en su hombro y sin que el otro pudiera verlo a la cara de la nada sonrió con malicia.

* * *

Se me ocurrió escribir este fic cuando estaba escuchando a todo volumen "Spice" de Len Kagamine XD . Comentarios y tomatazos déjenlos aquí ewe (¿)


	2. Chapter 2

-Kiku…yo…te amo- le susurro aun manteniéndolo abrazado  
-Pero asa-san…tu mismo me dijiste un día, que nunca te enamorarías- el ingles quedo en silencio y le contesto un poco apenado  
-Si, por que nunca creí que con el tiempo lo llegara hacer de verdad. Como siempre iba de piel en piel, nunca se me que paso por la cabeza que alguien como tu fuera el que me robara el corazón-  
-P-pero si nunca tuvimos algo…siempre fuimos amigos-  
-Pero fue por tu amabilidad, tu forma de escucharme siempre y el como siempre estas para mi. Simplemente esos pequeños detalles y muchos otros mas me hicieron enamorarme de ti…y sin contar que eres muy hermoso y por estúpido no lo había notado-  
-Que cosas dice…- al escuchar eso del ingles, el se sonrojo. Normalmente el se describía como un chico normal, sin una gran "belleza" y sin buenos atributos. Y el pelirrubio nunca le había dicho tales palabras de elogio.  
-Pero si es la verdad, eras mas que hermoso…eres perfecto-  
-Que no lo soy, no tengo grandes atributos y hace tiempo tu mismo me lo dijiste cuando te lo pegunte hace tiempo-  
-Fui un idiota…ya que no me había fijado como te había dicho antes, nunca vi que estaba siempre al lado de la persona mas maravillosa de todas- termino de decir Arthur besando aquellos labios con los que siempre soñó. Tan suaves y deliciosos como había pensado que eran. –P-perdón…pero yo estoy con Yao…-  
-Déjate llevar…se que quieres- le dijo muy seductoramente  
-A-Arthur-san- suspiro al sentir la mano del ingles colándose bajo su camisa –Aquí no…e-es muy v-vergonzoso- tartamudeo, el pelirrubio detuvo su tarea levantándolo con cuidado pero a la vez apresurado, ya que había sentido un ruido –Shhh…silencio- le susurro al oído mientras se lo mordía y después el azabache se escondía detrás del ojiesmeralda .

Alfred había subido a la azotea, por que había visto a Arthur subir hacia haya.  
-¿Que haces acá Arthur? Le pregunto para luego notar que el azabache estas detrás de el escondido  
-Nada que te interese-  
-Como si te creyera eso, se que me has visto la cara de estúpido antes y no confió mucho en ti cuando dices eso-  
-Alfred, quiero que sepas algo- decía a la vez que tomaba a Kiku y lo ponía en frente de el –Te presento a MI PAREJA-

Al escuchar eso Alfred abrió los ojos como platos – ¿Q-que dijiste?-  
-Que el es mi pareja- volvió a repetir firmemente, con esta vez el azabache entre sus brazos. Kiku bajo la mirada.  
-Yo te conozco bien, no duraran mucho- y tras decir eso el estadounidense se fue con rapidez  
-¿Vámonos?- le dijo Arthur a Kiku sonriéndole ya impaciente por irse a casa junto al azabache  
-E-está bien- susurro bajando la mirada sonrojado, esto era lo que siempre había querido…no, era mucho mejor ya que el mismo Arthur lo había presentado como su pareja oficial, ante quien era uno de los tantas personas que querían quedarse como la pareja del ojiesmeralda.

Como veía que tenía mucha competencia decidió tratar de desacere de sus sentimientos por el ingles, pero volvieron desde el día en que noto que Arthur lo había visto en el salón besándose con Yao. El solo aparentaba verse "inocente" pero de tanto tiempo que paso hablado con el ojiesmeralda, había aprendido sus técnicas de seducción y todas sus formas de mentir, en resumen era al igual que Arthur (pero un poco más astuto) todo un experto en las técnicas del romance y la seducción (pero claramente no le gustaba usar sus técnicas, por que no le agradaba mucho la idea jugar con los sentimientos ajenos y mucho menos ahora que tendría la oportunidad que quería con el pelirrubio y hacia que se sintiera culpable por Yao ya que sentía que estaba jugando con los sentimientos que tenía el peli castaño por el) y amaba también mucho la idea de que Arthur sintiera celos de cada persona que se le acercase (cosa que noto cuando casi salió con Scott, porque Arthur trato por todos los medios para separarlos…y claramente lográndolo)

Esa noche fue larga. Arthur y Kiku fueron hacia el departamento del ojiesmeralda donde pudieron entregarse mutuamente en cuerpo y alma con pación, locura y amor. Simplemente como ambos lo habían deseado hacia tiempo.

-Perdóname… pero lo de nosotros no esta bien- le decía Kiku a Yao quien lo miraba triste  
-Pero si yo te amo aru-  
-Lo lamento- susurro dándole un beso en la mejilla y yéndose del salón del clases. Yao se sentó, preocupado por lo que le había dicho su amado azabache. Pero ya tenia una idea de lo que estaba pasando –Maldito gigoló- pensó enojado recordando al ojiesmeralda, por que sabia también que Kiku había estado enamorado de Arthur. Pero como el otro no se había fijado en el japonés -¿Por qué ahora? Si estaban bien los dos, a pesar de que su relación debía estar en secreto por su diferencia de edad y por que el era un profesor y Kiku su alumno…su alumno favorito.

Kiku iba caminando hacia la casa de Arthur, donde lo esperaba, Toco el timbre siendo recibido con los brazos abiertos por el ojiesmeralda –I love you- le susurro dándole un beso en los labios, adentrándolo mas en su departamento.

Arthur era el segundo hijo del matrimonio Kirkland, y hacia más o menos un año que el se había ido a vivir solo, a pesar de que su madre no le gustaba para nada esa idea. Pero igual lo ayudaba económicamente para que no pasara ninguna necesidad.

-¿Te fue bien?-  
-Si…- susurro. Arthur savia que a Kiku le había igual costado tomar la decisión de cortar con Yao por el "temor" de que Arthur lo engañara.

Pasó dos o tres meses y Yao comenzó a salir con Ivan. Pero aun dolido por lo de su amado azabache. Cuando se estaba dirigiendo a repartir clases. Vio a Kiku sentado en las piernas de Arthur y este acariciándole con cariño la espalda del más bajo, entro resignado al salón y comenzó a dictar sus clases. Kiku se levanto sentándose en su puesto.

Mirando distraído y anotando toda la materia. La campana sonó después del paso de dos horas y Yao detuvo a Kiku –Savia que me habías dejado por ese gigoló- le susurro. Kiku bajo la mirada sin contestarle –Pero siempre supe que esto pasaría…sabia perfectamente que el te gustaba, y que el también estaba enamorado de ti pero como era muy terco no lo quiso admitir, cuídate mucho- le termino diciendo a la vez que lo dejaba yéndose del lugar –Gracias por no odiarme- le contesto viendo una sonría en el peli castaño.

Con los audífonos apuestos y escuchando a todo volumen "Spice" de Len Kagamine (a la vez recodando como el japonés se la había dedicado diciéndole que pensaba en el al escucharla por el significado de esta), Arthur esperaba preocupado a su pareja, le encantaba ver la cara de Alfred derrotado. Su relación con Kiku ya era un tema del que toda la academia savia y comentaba -¿será que lo queda para el rato?- decían las malas lenguas, que fueron calladas tras tres meses de relación. Sonrió al ver al azabache bajar por las escalas justo cuando la canción termino, guardo sus audífonos para abrazarlo con fuerza y besarle, Spice era una simple canción que reflejaba sus sentimientos. Se había entregado sin amar, creyendo que jamás lo aria, pero ahora se veía a si mismo junto al azabache que siempre amo y al que nunca traicionaría en su vida.

* * *

Este fic esta dedicado con cariño a Morico Yamamoto! y gracias a GriisleChan por su bello review! Y espero mejorar con el tiempo, ya que soy una principiante en esto de los fics… por cada Review, Arthur le dará como caja a Kiku todas las noches :okno: (¿) e/w/e


End file.
